space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode60
Let's Split the Party We picked things up with the Fisters on the Command and Control deck of the Redemption with Primarch Affilius and the robot tag-alongs. The previous night had been eventful with Kiwi organizing his followers to get us home and Uxia declaring war on the child-napping Hubertus clan. At least the immediate danger had past since we were now under our own power moving out of the singularity's gravity well. Over breakfast we chatted with the *now sane* Primarch who told us that seven of his race had survived by focusing on The Voice. He gave us the names and vocations but basically it was a diverse list of specialists with a few hints of personalities and leanings. Here is the list have so far: * Primarch Affilius (Military) * Primarch Gatto (Mystic - Transdimensional, seems open-minded) * Primarch Rayden (Military, best friend of Affilius, married to Yahla) * Primarch Yahla (? - hates Ravers with a passion, married to Rayden) * ? * ? * ? Affilius also told a bit about Progenitor/Reaver origins. Initially, there was just Progenitors but the Reavers soon were born from a difference in philosophy. Progenitors all got their power from the Star which was the center of their Race and Culture. The Reavers, grew from within Progenitor culture but took the fast way of consuming souls rather than rely on the Star. Soul consumption was frowned upon by polite society but the Reavers were sneaky and preyed on beings of lesser importance until it was too late to easily stop them. There was a big falling out between the two groups and thus the first Reaver war began. Interestingly, the Progenitors did not put much stock in the Universal Dissolution issue since it was seen as some kind of fringe theory without much practical impact. In fact, it took some convincing just to make the Primarch believe that it was happening and the multiverse was in danger. Luckily, we have a persuasive member of our party for just such occasions. We then discussed our options only realized that we had multiple fires burning and no way to take care of them all if we stuck together. For the record, this logger heard Kiwi's name volunteered as the one who suggested that we split up and tackle multiple emergencies. The two biggest fires were: 1) saving the Star and Progenitors 2) saving Oros. Saving a certain little girl and stopping an Intragalactic war between Ekenwynne and Hubertus was also high on the list but saving the multiverse took precedent (although Uxia may never agree). We decided to split into teams of two. Kiwi and Oz would stay on the Redemption while Pete and Joe would see to Oros. Oros was in big trouble. His cargo hold had been disintegrated in a missile volley (why don't we have anti-missile defences?) spewing most of our cargo and our Treegate into space. It had also completely destroyed one fighter and badly damaged another. Joe and Pete set about repairing the damage and helping Oros to heal himself. Now that they were back int the galaxy they used the galactic telepathy console to contact Veilos and Uxia. Veilos, they told to expect an incoming gate from Kiwi. Uxia, because Oz had asked them to assure her that he was coming back as soon as he could. We left off with Pete/Joe planning to retrieve the TreeGate before Rihno-Bitch-Girl and her comrades finished scooping up our salvage and attacked Oros to finish the job. Meanwhile, Kiwi focused on opening a gate back to Veilos while Oz and Affilius started reviving/curing Progenitors. Oz picked Gatto since he was an expert in Transdimensional physics and most likely to understand and be sympathetic to the Universe Dissolution phenomena. Oz made sure to help Gatto understand our perspective and helped him to see our side of the story while he was recovering from insanity. Affilius took the opportunity to revive his best friend, Rayden. With three Progenitors back in action we began to see a little of how they operate. It became obvious that they were immensely powerful. Looking at them through Read Aura was like staring into the sun. They all had some kind of 'light mode' they could manifest that looked different based on their personalities; 'angelic light beings' seemed like a popular option amongst this group. It was a good thing we'd helped some of them stabilize before bringing others out since one of them went a little bezerk but was quickly suppressed by Affilius and Rayden. It would have been a lot different (i.e. disastrous) if Kiwi and Oz would have had to handle him. When the gate was ready, we grabbed everything we could (including the Star and three, sedated, mad Progenitors) and jumped through. We attempted to operate in as low-key a way as possible but god-like beings and orbiting Shadow-Progenitors made it tough. Luckily, the Guardia were waiting to escort us to the VDF Secure facility so we made it without attracting too much attention or encountering any trouble. It should be noted that we had a couple of our people transfer to the Redemption so that we could get back there in order to scoop 'star metal' from the collapsing star. Apparently, that's what you need to make Gates and there was a golden opportunity with the star collapsing already. At the facility we were surprised to find out that the Progenitors could not stay long in the Veil. Apparently, the Veil was full of 'transdimensional radiation' that would kill them within a day. They appreciated the paranoid security of the facility and the added protection of the Veil interference but decided they couldn't stay for long. Initially, they wanted to take the Star with them but some epic persuasions (and a couple of bennies) helped sway the group to decide they could trust us to keep the Star safe while they relocated to a starbase outside the Veil. While there they could work on some kind of transdimensional radiation PR which would allow them to return. They departed with a stern warning not to mess with the Star or they would be very unhappy. We left off with the party split on different sides of the galaxy and only a rough plan to unite them. 33 Generic 11 Mystic for the Logger . Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk